


Dixie Iris

by ricecrisps



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecrisps/pseuds/ricecrisps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Misty take a day to themselves. Foxxay fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dixie Iris

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own American Horror Story or any of the characters involved in this story. This is a fan written, non-profit work of fiction. 
> 
> Also, I'm not entirely sure you can actually swim in a swamp. I wouldn't try it!

"Miss Cordelia, you gonna spend all day just sittin' in the dirt over there?" Misty calls to her, treading gently through the open water, in an attempt to seek relief from the heat of the day. The sun beats down bright and hot against them both, the water shimmering, blinding little beads reflecting against its surface. Stevie Nicks' voice lazily floats through the warm haze of the air.

Cordelia sits by the edge, hunched down in the reeds and grass with a sheet spread out beneath her and doesn't respond - far too engrossed in the samples of plant life, soil and mud substances she's been collecting for research most of the morning. Currently, her attention is drawn to a small, purple-yellow flower, holding it gently in the palm of her hand, nimble fingers brushing against the delicate petals.

"Iris hexagona," she murmurs, the flower soft and light against her palm, penetrating waves of energy running through her like a current.

Noticing her distraction, Misty treads slowly up to the edge of the water to where Cordelia sits, brows furrowed deep in concentration.

"You gonna ignore me all day too?" She teases lightly, flicking a little water at her and effectively breaking her of her concentration.

"Sorry," She responds, mouth curving up in a sheepish smile. "The plants here have amazing beneficial properties, I just want to get some good samples to take back."

Misty's smile is wide as she shakes her head, wet hair spraying droplets of water everywhere. "I'm just teasin'. I know that you've wanted to come down here for awhile now for a visit, I just think you could use a break. It's your day off, after all, you shouldn't be workin' the whole time."

She's right of course. Things at the academy have been hectic, to say the least, with new applicants arriving everyday. Young witches came from all corners of the earth seeking a safe haven, a place to learn and harness their growing abilities. The coven was now bustling with activity and the excited, endless chatter of young girls filled the once near empty halls with life. As headmistress and current reigning Supreme, Cordelia could rarely afford any time to herself.

But spending the day with Misty at her little shack in the swamp, sitting in the sun leisurely working with the plants as Misty attunes with nature and gets reacquainted with the surrounding wildlife of her old home, is largely relaxing in itself. There is a peacefulness here, an easy comfort acquired from the act of simply being in one another's presence in this open place, away from the confines and structure of daily routine. It sets her mind at ease. She enjoys these small, quiet moments spent together, a brief respite from the current chaos of the coven.

That, and drinking in the sight of a certain wet and glistening swamp witch of course.

"Take a dip with me, the water's great." Misty says, arms moving back and forth atop the water, sending ripples cascading outward. 

Cordelia doesn't fancy that idea, not in the least. 

"Misty, no matter how clear this part of the water is, it's still a swamp." she wrinkles her nose in distaste. 

"Aw nah this part's still real clean though, I used to swim in it all the time!" 

Shaking her head, Cordelia declines. "Besides I'm not much of a swimmer, and aren't there alligators and snakes in there?" she tries, the thought somewhat terrifying to her. 

"Nah, I know this swamp like the back of my hand, they won't bother ya none. Not with me around anyway."

She watches as the blonde climbs out onto mossy earth, the thin material of her clothes sticking to her long, lean frame. Misty's wearing a light, flowing cream coloured dress skirt that stops just above her knees, low cut in the front and drenched clear through, hiding practically nothing. 

Cordelia flushes, swallowing thickly. 

Seemingly unbothered by her apparent near nakedness and not quite noticing Cordelia's embarrassment, the Cajun stands, wringing out a mass of wild curls. "Sides, what've you got to be afraid of, you're the Su-PREME." She emphasizes this, her eyes wide, drawing out the word and wiggling her fingers dramatically. 

And of course she means nothing by it, Cordelia knows. Because she's Misty Day, and there is no mocking undertone, nothing malicious or jealous in her statement, only a gentle teasing.

Despite the warmth in her face, Cordelia laughs, swatting at Misty's leg. "Unfortunately it doesn't really prevent me from getting bitten in the ass by a snake." she jokes. 

"Hap'ns a lot to you, does it? Lucky snakes." Misty snickers, settling down comfortably next to her as Cordelia's blush deepens at her comment, and good god she wishes she had a better handle on her emotions. The utterly horrifying thought that she's being reduced to a blushing schoolgirl with a crush flits briefly through her mind, until she squashes it quickly. 

Misty's wild hair glistens wet in the bright sunlight, like spun gold, droplets of water running down pale white skin. Cordelia's eyes stray to a drop, tracking the course as it makes it's way down the valley of her breasts. She looks away quickly and coughs. 

For Christ's sake get it together Cordelia, she thinks with dismay.

"What've ya got there?" she asks, glancing down at Cordelia's lap, the flower all but forgotten, still cupped in the palm of her hand. "Ah, a Dixie Iris, they're always growin' round these parts."

"I suspect it's got enhanced magical properties, but of what, I'm not sure yet. I'll have to bring it back for further testing." She raises her cupped hands up to show Misty, who reaches out with soft fingers to stroke it's petals. They share a look and the flower pulses warm in her hand.

"Do you feel it? All life emits this energy, and as witches we can channel it using our magic. It's all connected." Misty smiles wide, her look one of admiration, fondness and perhaps something else Cordelia could only dare to hope for.

"What'd I tell you Miss Cordelia? You're a great leader. Look how far you've come, everything you've done for the coven? You're a great Supreme." She places her hands atop Cordelia's, enclosing the flower between them as she looks down.

"And also… rescuin' me from that awful place." Misty's eyes raise to meet hers, quiet accented words coming a little hesitantly, like she's still afraid of even speaking about this. "You don't know how much that means to me."

For a moment, Cordelia is at a loss for words. Of course she'd gone back. Of course it was risky and dangerous and what if she had never made it out, getting stuck in her own personal rendition of hell, having to endure Fiona's rejection and abuse for all eternity. All for the chance to save a girl she barely knew. But somehow that didn't matter, because Misty Day was the gentlest, truest soul she'd ever met, and in the short time they'd known each other she knew she had already fallen hard for the other witch. 

Yes, if she had to rescue Misty all over again, she'd do it in a heartbeat. Over and over, as many times as it took to keep the swamp witch by her side, if only for the chance to bask in her light once more. 

"I would do it again Misty," Cordelia says earnestly. "Because you didn't deserve to be there, you were to good for that place. It wasn't fair." 

A beat.

"And I just couldn't leave you there." She finishes, shaking her head.

And Misty stares at her, a wondering gaze like she doesn't understand why, but maybe she does because before Cordelia can even blink she's leaning forward and soft lips are pressing against hers in a swift kiss.

Cordelia's pulse shoots up, freezing momentarily as her heart races and her brain tries to catch up. Eyes quickly flutter shut, she responds as the sweeping movement of Misty's lips on her own spurs her into action.

They part with an exhale of heated breath, faces inches apart.

"I've been wantin' to do that for a long while now," Misty's breathes with a smile, her face tinged pink, blue eyes sparkling.

"Really?" Cordelia is sure her face is red too, she feels hot underneath the heat of the sun and Misty's hooded gaze.

A nod.

"I got tired of waiting." 

Cordelia laughs.

"Well, I AM the Supreme, I think I'm rather worth the wait, don't you?" 

"Don't let it get to yer head or nothin."

They're all smiles as their lips meet again and Stevie plays gently in the background, the flower warm between their hands.


End file.
